Soundwave's Heat
by ArmorOfDay
Summary: Seductrawolf has snuck onboard the Nemesis to steal its info. Soundwave is there to stop her as he has before. But why is she suddenly making his armor heat up? Sucky title. Written for Noxtu. Transformers is owned by Hasbro. Seductrawolf is owned by Noxtu.


Everything was uncharacteristically quiet onboard the Nemesis. The Vechicon drones were silently performing their duties as always, but Breakdown was off on a mission with Arachnide; and both Starscream and Megatron were in the medbay being treated by Knockout for massive hangovers from last night's party celebrating the successful energon raid on the Autobots. The result of everyone who was noisy being gone or hung-over was that the ship was as quiet and empty as a ghost town.

Not that Soundwave was complaining. He enjoyed the silence. He never did like crowds or parties. He much preferred being alone with his own thoughts; which is why many considered it ironic that he was the communications officer. Not that he cared what anyone else thought.

Soundwave did his rounds the same as he always did, finding that the Decepticons were not the only ones quiet today. There was no chatter on any of the Autobot frequencies either. Most likely they were regrouping after their loss the other day. Even the human media didn't have any news of importance, not that it stopped them from sending out news of unimportance. Soundwave would never admit it to anyone, but he sometimes found human newscasts amusing, especially the ones about human who had done nothing to earn fame except be famous. A concept Soundwave found ludicrous.

Clink.

Soundwave stiffened, every sensor jumping to alert at the soft sound. Out of the corner of his optics he saw a vent cover on the ceiling start to fall only to be caught by a small hand. A hand he recognized. He turned toward the vent as a wolf-like femme dropped through.

"Seductrawolf," Soundwave intoned using a recording.

The femme smiled at him sexily. "Hello, Soundwave. Did you miss me?"

"What- are you- doing- here?" he asked her, using several snippets of other mechs' voice.

"Oh, you know, the usual," she said with a smirk. "Stealing info, selling it, etc. Today I'm going to steal every iota of data the Nemesis has."

"And you think I will allow this?" an angry recording of Megatron's voice boomed through Soundwave's speakers.

"Oh honey, what makes you think you can stop me?"

Seductrawolf leaped forward like a cat, tail snapping out towards him. Soundwave dodged, making sure to stay well out of her reach. He knew full well how deadly the poison-filled tail was. One scratch from it and even his most powerful firewalls wouldn't be able to keep out all the viruses that would wrack his systems. If he was lucky, temporary paralysis would be the worst that would happen. If he was unlucky, he could slip into stasis lock and not come out, or even die.

The silent mech let out his tentacles, the writhing appendages going for the deadly tail. He had no worries about being infected through the tentacles, he could detach them at will before anything reached his main systems. It was a wound to the body he had to avoid.

"Ooh, does Soundwave want to play?" Seductrawolf giggled. "Fun!"

She darted forward again, slashing at him with her claws. Soundwave was hard-pressed to avoid injury. Seductrawolf's claws may not have been poisoned like her tail was, but they were still long and sharp. And she knew just how to use them for maximum damage. Soundwave had to defeat her quickly or risk being defeated himself.

"You will- not- win," he told her.

Seductrawolf simply smirked at him, tail lashing from side to side. She knew she had the advantage. But then her demeanor suddenly changed.

"You know," she purred. "We don't have to fight. We could be doing something much more fun instead."

Soundwave was confused. What did she mean by that? She wouldn't get paid if she didn't get the ship's data, and he had always though that money was the most important thing in Seductrawolf's life. Why would she consider not taking him out to get at her prize. Soundwave didn't understand.

"What do you say, handsome?" Seductrawolf purred again. "You and me on a nice cozy berth? Or we could do it right here on the floor if you want."

Now Soundwave was REALLY confused. He had fought with Seductrawolf many times in the past, and she had never acted this way before. Her words, her actions - all unfamiliar. She had stopped attacking, standing with her weight on one pede, her hip thrust out slightly. Her tail was curled up to her shoulders going over her chest. And the smile she was giving him…

Soundwave had never been more grateful that he was wearing a facemask.

Seductrawolf sauntered over until she was inches away. Soundwave knew he sould be pushing her away, fighting her, but he found that he couldn't. A strange heat was spreading through him, concentrating behind his panel. For a moment, he wondered if she had got him with her tail, but he quickly dismissed the thought. The tip of her tail had never left his sight. But then what was happening to him?

"How about it, Soundwave? Do you want me?" Seductrawolf asked. "I could show you a good time."

She pressed her chest against his, arms sliding around his neck. Her lips ghosted over the edge of his jaw that wasn't covered by the mask, leaving the metal tingling. Soundwave's entire body felt frozen; yet his spark was racing and his vents hitching. He found his hands settling on Seductrawolf's hips, gently squeezing. What the Pit was wrong with him?

Soundwave couldn't stop himself from wrapping is arms around her. He felt hot all over, and his panel seemed too tight. Whatever Seductrawolf had done to him, he wanted more. His engine purred, a deep throaty growl to her softer one.

"Is that a yes?" Seductrawolf asked with a chuckle.

"Yes," he said simply, arms tightening around her waist.

"Mm, that's too bad. Because I've changed my mind."

Soundwave stiffened as he felt a sudden sting in his side. He looked down to see the tip of her tail dug into the metal above his hip, a drop of poison running down his leg. She had tricked him!

"Sorry, handsome," Seductrawolf purred. "But I'm getting paid a lot of money for that data. You're cute, but not that cute."

Soundwave tried to push away, but his limbs felt heavy and sluggish. The heat that had flooded his systems was soon replaced with a cold numbness. He could feel his firewalls fall one by one, the viruses getting into nearly every sub-routine. He fell to his hands and knees, fighting not to lose consciousness. Through hazy optics, he watched as Seductrawolf accessed the ship's computer, downloading all of the data they had.

"Well, Soundwave," Seductrawolf said as she turned back towards him. "It's been a blast, but I'm afraid I have to get going. But I'll leave you a little something to remember me by."

She walked back over; and in spite of himself, Soundwave's optics locked onto her swaying hips. Seductrawolf kneeled in front of him, fingers going right to the hidden latches keeping his facemask on. Soundwave started to panic, vainly trying to pull away. No one saw his face!

"Now now, Soundwave," Seductrawolf chided. "Hold still."

With a click, Soundwave's facemask came away. Seductrawolf ran a finger down his cheek, tracing over one of the many scars that crisscrossed his face. As much as he wanted to hide, he also found himself wanting to lean into the touch. Seductrawolf leaned forward and pressed her lips against his, sending a jolt throughout his body. After what seemed like forever to Soundwave, but was in reality a few moments, she pulled away with a smirk.

"See you later, handsome," she said before standing up and walking away, leaving Soundwave's systems running hotter than ever despite the numbness.

He watched her jump back into the vent with hazy optics. His lips were still tingling from her kiss. Soundwave's last thought before stasis lock claimed him was that the next time he faced Seductrawolf, he would not be caught off guard again. And he WOULD find out what caused that heat; no matter what he had to do.


End file.
